Late Redemption
by Manu Black
Summary: Enquanto espera a morte, Draco relembra sua vida e se arrepende de tudo que fez, talvez, tardiamente... DG SONG/SHORT REPUBLICAÇÃO.


**Capítulo Único – Late Redemption**

**You wasted all your chances**

(Você desperdiçou todas as suas chances)

**To find yourself lost and lonely**

(Para se encontrar perdido e solitário)

**Were so foolish**

(Somos tão tolos)

**You were selfish**

(Fomos egoístas)

**Much too blind to realzie**

(Muito cegos para perceber)

**You messed up your own life...**

(Você bagunçou sua própria vida)

Infeliz.

Era assim que Draco Malfoy se sentia preso naquele lugar frio e desconfortável.

Pensava em toda sua vida e reconhecia que sempre fora mau, não pelo seu próprio gosto, mas pela vontade de seu pai. Desde pequeno tinha aprendido a odiar os que não fossem bruxos, sangue- ruins, e principalmente, Harry Potter, às vezes o odiava mesmo, por ter amigos sinceros e não capangas, como ele. Mas na maioria das vezes, não sentia nem ódio nem amor pelo menino-que-sobreviveu.

Nunca teve coragem de desafiar o pai, por isso aceitava tudo calado e assim perdeu a chance de se descobrir, de ser o que queria. Considerava-se um tolo, um egoísta, mas agora tudo estava acabado, ele tinha estava prestes a perder a vida.

_Eu vou contando os dias_

_E já, já não tenho medo_

_Eu lhe peço_

_Eu imploro_

_Quando a minha hora chegar_

_Meu descanso minha paz_

Estava preso naquele lugar pequeno e imundo por ter traído o "senhor das trevas". Sim, ele tinha se tornado comensal da morte, assim como seu "querido" pai queria. Até que tinha aceitado o fato normalmente, assim como todas as outras coisas, mas tudo mudou no dia que ele viu seu pai tentando violentar uma auror muito parecida com Gina Weasley, a única garota que ele gostara na vida (e que continuava gostando). Sem pensar duas vezes, avançou no pai e começou a espancá- lo sem se controlar, só parou quando percebeu que o homem já estava morto. Soltou o corpo inerte do pai e ao chegar perto da mulher percebeu que ela não era sua amada. A partir daquele dia ele aliou-se a Dumbledore e sempre dava informações sobre os ataques de Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Até que um dia, um dos comensais descobriu tudo e contou ao Lorde das Trevas.

Tinham acabado suas chances de mudar.

_Cante uma canção desconhecida_

**Posioning with hope the hearts around you**

(Envenenando com esperança quem te machuca)

_Plante mais lembranças na sua vida_

**Death is calling you (Now or never!)**

(A morte está te chamando)(Agora ou Nunca!)

_Nada além do amor é o que parece_

**Please the ones you love before you miss'em**

(Aprecie a quem tu amas antes que os perca)

_Toda a minha dor na minha prece._

**Win my chances back cause**

(Traga minhas chances de volta porque)

**Life is short but it's never late!**

(A vida é curta, mas nunca é tarde!)

Já podia ouvir os passos dos comensais se aproximando do quarto em que ele estava. Não tinha medo. Apenas arrependimento por não ter feito tudo o que sentia vontade, por não ter enfrentado o pai, por não ter fugido com Gina, enfim, por não ter vivido.

Os passos no corredor aumentavam e ele pensava na mãe, que tinha sido morta pelo pai dele e também em Gina, não sabia onde e nem como estava. Será que ela tinha se casado com o Potter? Ou tinha morrido na guerra? Mas se isso tivesse ocorrido, ele saberia pelos jornais. E principalmente, será que ela tinha sentido falta dele durante todos esses anos, assim como ele sentia?

Não deu mais tempo de pensar em nada.

A porta foi aberta com extrema violência, e três comensais adentraram o recinto. Puxaram Malfoy pelo braço e o levaram pelo corredor escuro.

Agora ele estava a poucos passos do fim.

_Tempo que passou_

**It's time to find Redemption**

(É hora de encontrar redenção)

_Não vai mais voltar_

**Only love defies the Resurection**

(Só o amor desafia a ressurreição)

_Tudo que se foi_

**Mark my words: God's abandoned this world!**

(Marque minhas palavras: Deus se foi desse mundo!)

Os comensais prenderam-no em uma cadeira e começaram a dar chutes em todas as partes do corpo do rapaz e socos no rosto. E quando não estavam fazendo isso, usavam a maldição _Cruciatus_, fazendo que ele sentisse dor pior que a provocada com a violência física.

Estava quase desmaiando quando ouviu a voz gélida do Lorde das Trevas proferindo insultos e maldições.

Não agüentava mais tentar ser forte naquele momento. Decidiu se entregar ao cansaço que o consumia.

Mas antes ouviu uma porta se abrir e vários gritos. Ele sabia que não eram dos comensais.

Será que alguém tinha vindo salvá- lo?

**Would I live again?**

(Irei viver de novo?)

**What's the new religion? Yeah!**

(Qual a nova religião? Yeah!)

**And what shall be the bread?**

(E o que deve ser criado?)

**Really I don't give a damn!**

(Realmente eu não me importo!)

**Never wanna live again**

(Nunca quero viver de novo)

**In this vain emotion**

(Nesta vã emoção)

**Over for me!**

(Sobre mim)

Acordou na sala em que estava sendo torturado. Mas não tinha Voldemort, nem comensais. Viu Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, alguns aurores.. Todos olhavam com um quê de preocupação para ele. Deveria estar com uma cara péssima.

Foi olhando todos os presentes, até que a viu, Gina Weasley também estava lá, e isso só poderia ser um sonho.

Será que ele estava morto? Mas se estava, por que eles estavam ali também? Eles também tinham morrido?

Não queria saber. Se estava morto, queria ficar assim.

Então fechou os olhos novamente e adormeceu.

**Sing a lullaby now I remember**

(Cante uma canção de ninar, agora eu me lembro)

_Tempo que se foi e não se esquece mais_

**Memories are twisting in my mind**

(Lembranças se contorcendo na minha mente)

**Win my chances back** **'Cause**

(Traga minhas chances de volta porque)

**Life is short but it's never late porque**

(A vida é curta, mas nunca é tarde)

Acordou novamente em um quarto todo branco, onde tinham outras três camas ao lado da sua, mas só ele estava no local.

Olhou atentamente e teve certeza que estava do outro lado. Não era possível que depois de todos os golpes e maldições ele tivesse sobrevivido. Olhou os braços e viu que não tinham nenhum ferimento. Tentou se levantar, mas foi interrompido por uma pessoa que estava do seu lado. Ela disse:

"Não, Draco, você ainda está muito fraco para se levantar".

Aquela voz só podia ser ela, ele pensou. Deitou-se e olhou para o lado.

Viu Gina, em pé a lado da cama, com o rosto marcado de lágrimas, parecia mais madura e mais bonita.

Ele a olhava atentamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo.

_Tempo que passou_

**It's time to find Redemption**

(É tempo de encontrar redenção)

_Não vai mais voltar_

_**Only love defies the resurection**_

(Só o amor desafia a ressurreição)

_Tudo que se foi_

**Mark my words: God's abandoned this world!**

(Marque minhas palabras: Deus se foi desse mundo!)

_Toda a minha dor_

**My destiny is over**

(Meu destino acabou)

_Nunca vai voltar_

**And this hope above your comprehension**

(E essa esperança acima da sua compreensão)

_Tempo que se foi_

**Is the love you've been dreaming so long**

(É o amor que você vem sonhando)

**Over for me.**

(Sobre mim)

_Nunca..._

_...tudo se acabou._

Ele começou a falar tudo o que tinha sentido desde o dia que a deixara em Hogwarts, sem bilhete, carta ou aviso. Pediu desculpas por tudo que tinha feito a ela. A moça ouvia tudo calada, sem expressão alguma no rosto, e ele odiava isso. Odiava quando não podia decifrar o que ela estava sentindo ou pensando. Quando ele terminou de falar, ela apenas o olhou mais uma vez e saiu do quarto.

Aquilo para ele era pior que os golpes dos comensais e do que os insultos e maldições de Voldemort.

E pela primeira vez na vida, ele chorou compulsivamente. Era um pranto sofrido, guardado há tempos. Não importava se chorar não era coisa de homem (como dizia seu pai), ele era um homem, mas também era feito de carne e osso, tinha sentimentos, e, naquele momento, estava triste por ter perdido todas as chances e esperanças que restaram. Deixou as lágrimas lavarem seu rosto até que, novamente, foi dominado pela fraqueza e adormeceu mais uma vez.

Agora ele tinha certeza que ela nunca o perdoaria.

Tudo tinha acabado.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora**: Ain Ain, gentem, essa foi a minha primeira songfic. E eu assumo que não sei escrever songfics, mas eu adoro tanto essa música e sei lá, eu já tinha tirado do ar essa estória, mas vou republicá-la, não queiram me processar por isso.

HiHiHi...

Bem, a música é Late Redemption, do Angra e essa música é tão linda... tem a participação do Milton Nascimento, por isso algumas partes são cantadas em português (as partes que estão em itálico são realmente em português)...

Oh weeeelll, espero que gostem...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
